Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|comics = ''Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude Captain Marvel Prelude (computer screen) |actor = Paul Rudd |inspiration = Scott Lang/Ant-Man from the original comics |fullname = Scott Edward Harris Lang |alias = |personality = Rougish, sarcastic, fatherly, honorable, respectful, humorous, clever, loving, affectionate, caring |appearance = Slender, fair skin, brown hair, green eyes |occupation = Superhero Worker at Baskin-Robbins Vistacorp worker (formerly) Consultant for X-Con Security |alignment = Good |affiliations = Avengers (formerly; disbanded) Hank Pym Wasp |goal = To join the Avengers and collect all the Infinity Stones to resurrect those killed in Thanos' snap (succeeded) |home = San Francisco |family = Maggie Lang (ex-wife) Cassie Lang (daughter) |friends = Hope Van Dyne/Wasp (girlfriend), Hank Pym, his ex-wife Maggie Lang]], Cassie Lang, Jim Paxton, Luis (best friend), Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Bucky Barnes, Jimmy Woo, Dave, Kurt, Ants, Janet van Dyne, Bryan, Peachy, Dale, Karapetyan, Ava Starr/Ghost, Bill Foster, Iron Man, War Machine, Hulk, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, Captain Marvel, Thor Odinson, Star-Lord, Gamora, Mantis, Drax the Destroyer, Valkyrie, Black Panther, Shuri |love interests = Hope Van Dyne/Wasp (girlfriend) Maggie Lang (ex-wife) |enemies = Ava Starr/Ghost (formerly), Geoff Zorick , Christine Everhart, Darren Cross, Mitchell Carson, Ten Rings, Iron Man (formerly), War Machine (formerly), Vision, Spider-Man (formerly), Black Panther (formerly), Thaddeus Ross, Sonny Burch, Uzman, Bill Foster (formerly), Jim Paxton (formerly), Thanos, Black Order, Chitauri, Leviathans, Chitauri Gorillas, Sakaarans, Outriders, Nebula (alternate timeline) |likes = His daughter, protecting the innocent, being a good father |dislikes = Threats to his daughter's life, having to hurt others, getting caught, his ex-wife's fiancé (formerly), Darren Cross, being a criminal |powers = Size Reduction Insect Communication Control Size Addition Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Paraphernalia Ant-Man suit |fate = Attends Tony Stark funeral; later reunites with Cassie and Hope. }}Scott Lang (also known as Ant-Man) is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the titular main protagonist of the 2015 , Ant-Man, a main character in Captain America: Civil War, one of the titular characters and the male protagonist of Ant-Man and the Wasp. ''and one of the titular protagonists of ''Avengers: Endgame Background Personality He was very star-struck when he met Captain America and Scarlet Witch, as they were renouned superheroes from what he heard. Scott was very loyal and respectful towards them, even calling him "Cap" like the rest of Steve's friends. Especially during their first meeting, Lang said it was a great honor to meeting him. Ant-Man respected them enought o even making a distraction that allowed Bucky and Steve to escape. However, he was mistrustful of Tony Stark, even stating that his mentor Hank was right that he should never trust a Stark. However, his opinion changed of Stark, especially coming to him with Captain America to convince Tony in helping him. Occasionally, Scott comitted a crime when he said he would stop for their daughter's sake, only he began stealing for his daughter's best interests. At first when he left prison and decided not to join Luis, Kurt, nor Dave in a life of crime, he wanted to change for his daughter. However, after not being able to see her, Scott joined to provide for her. Physical Appearance Scott is a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. As Ant-Man, he wears a helmet shaped like an ant and where his eyes of the helmet are red. Powers and Abilities Ant-Man Suit abilities * 'Size Manipulation: '''Scott can manipulate his size with the Ant-Man suit. He can either shrink or enlarge. Relationships Hope Van Dyne Hope and Scott first did not get along well, but she trained him into combat and both began developing romantic feelings for each other and entered a relationship. However, when the Avengers Civil War began, they broke things off and didn't talk to each other for another two years. They team up in ''Ant-Man and the Wasp to stop a supervillain, Ghost, where during the mission, Hope and Scott began falling in love with each other all over again. When she was killed by Thanos, Scott thought they were playing a joke on him but got worried when they didn't answer back after a while. Cassie Lang Scott loves his daughter very much., and he affectionately calls her "Peanut." Cassie looks up to her father and wishes to be a hero just like him, expressing that dream to her father's girlfriend, Hope. . Trivia *His signature colors are red and black.. *He succeeded Hank Pym as Ant-Man. Gallery Scott Lang Ant-Man 02.png Ant-Man Hope poster.jpg paul-rudd-as-antman.jpg DfA_pLEWAAYxqTv.jpg Scott_Lang_Ant-Man_01.png Ant-Man_promo1.jpg Ant-Man_Suit_Back.png Ant-Man_Suit_Front.png Ant-Man_Shower_Render.png 23915797 1992912004067419 540389655751193233 n.jpg AIW - Mantis, Black Panther, Pepper, Ant-Man, Bruce.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Movie characters Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Thieves Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Time travelers